Clara, My Girlfriend
by s0uffle.g1rl
Summary: When the Doctor decides to visit an old friend, Clara finds herself facing her most interesting adventure by far. Being the Doctor's girlfriend.


**Hello! I had the idea of the Doctor bringing Clara to visit Craig as he's never met any of the Doctor's companions before, so read on for Christmas with the Doctor!**

**Side note: No heart-wrenching regenerations, I promise.**

"No chance." Clara says, crossing her arms and leaning against the TARDIS rails. The Doctor is buzzing around the control panel, flipping levers and pressing buttons with the occasional twirl.

"But Clara!" He wines, flashing her those big, sad eyes.

"Why do you need me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Because I need a date to Craig's Christmas party. I haven't seen him in ages. And, I'm pretty sure this morning you had a whole different view of the relationship field." The Doctor says smugly, Clara remembering their kiss. It was a spur of the moment thing. Running from aliens, making it back to the TARDIS, not being impaled by hundreds of poisonous arrows… And that funny chin was just so handsome.

"Fine. How long do I have to get ready?"

"I'm not sure… Just try not to stand by the swimming pool again when we land." The last time it was not fun to deal with a drenched and grumpy Clara.

Clara walks back into the control room a few minutes later wearing a short black dress with a frilly white collar and black tights. On her feet she has little black heels, figuring there probably wouldn't be any running. But this was her Doctor. Running seemed to always be involved.

"So, is this your friend?" Clara asks. "I wouldn't peg you as the sort of person who drops by your old mates house for a chat."

"Well, I seem to always come back to this family." It was unlike him. But, it was Christmas. Why not pop by and say hello to Craig again?

"So, Doctor, what does the relationship act require?" Clara says, her voice lowering a bit. She always enjoys teasing the Doctor with her flirting, his red face and surprised eyes.

"Well, I've always thought it was texting and scones… But I like the kissing." He says, surprising Clara. He wanted to talk to Clara about their spontaneous kiss earlier. Neither of them had really mentioned it.

As Clara began to say her answer, both of them were jolted by the TARDIS landing, the Doctor grabbing on to the back railing, Clara latching onto his arm. When she lookw at their position, she finds she was much closer than they would normally be.

"Well. I believe I have some humans to meet… They are humans?" Clara asks as the Doctor grabs her hand and leads her out of the TARDIS. They stand on the doorstep, and the Doctor looks excitedly at her before ringing the doorbell.

"Geronimo." He whispers, the two waiting hand in hand.

"You came back!" The man at the door exclaims, clearly not expecting his two-hearted visitor. There's lots of noise coming from the kitchen, and Christmas decorations are hung and placed about.

"Yes, yes I have. Hello Craig. Hello Stormageddeon." He says to the baby in Craig's arms who lets out a little squeal. "Right, sorry, hello Alfie. Always so picky…" He mutters to himself.

"Oh, hello Sophie!" He says, rushing over to the shocked woman in the doorway, her blonde hair held up and holding a baking mitt. To greet her he gives her a kiss on each cheek, an unusual greeting but this is the Docor. Clara stands in the doorway uncertain of what to do, so she settles for looking at the Christmas decorations.

"Right. Craig, Sophie, this is my girlfriend Clara." The Doctor announces proudly. Clara smiles at the couple; both looking like they've been told the planet is being invaded.

"That's fantastic! Is she an alien?" Craig whispers the best he can to the Doctor, Clara still hearing it.

"Nope, all human. From Lancashire." Clara pipes in.

"Well… Everyone's in here if you want to join us." Sophie says, her and Craig rushing ahead.

"A girlfriend? And she's human?" Sophie whispers.

"I know. Can he even date humans?" Craig says as quiet as he can, the Doctor and Clara taking off their coats by the front door.

"I don't know." She says, and when the odd couple is ready, Sophie and Craig lead them to the kitchen.

"Doctor!" A man exclaims, and the Doctor realizes this was a man from their football game. Clara would be impressed by his skills.

"Hello Steven!" The Doctor says rushing over, wrapping an arm around Clara and pulling her over with him.

"Who is this?" Steven asks.

"This is my Clara. I mean, my girlfriend Clara." He says proudly. Clara's stomach flutters a little when she hears him say that, mostly knowing it would never happen but having the hope it could. They did kiss today, something they never had the chance to talk about. When Steven and the Doctor get into a conversation, Clara decides to go help Sophie with dinner in the other room.

"Hi. Can I help?" Clara asks. "I mean, I'm not that great of a cook, but I'm a good helper."

"Well thank goodness for you. Help is exactly what I need." Sophie says, clearly relieved as she pulls a tendril of blonde hair out of her eyes. Clara busies herself helping Sophie, who is more than curious about her relationship.

"So… You're dating the Doctor." Sophie says, handing Clara a glass of white wine.

"Yep. That's me, the Doctor's girlfriend." It wasn't all a lie; it just wasn't all the truth either.

Lowering her voice, Sophie continues. "But he's an alien. Doesn't he have four tongues or something?"

"Nope. Just two hearts… And weird dress sense." She laughs, Sophie joining in.

"Well I'm happy he found someone. He's the reason I have Craig."

"The Doctor as a matchmaker? That's something I would like to see." The timer dings from the oven and Clara quickly rushes over to pull a pan out of the oven.

"It's not burnt!"

Back in the other room, the Doctor and Craig are sitting on the couch, and Craig decides to question the Doctor about his relationship.

"So… You have a girlfriend." He says.

"Yes, Clara is my girlfriend." The Doctor is getting quite used to saying that.

"Do you take her on dates? Is that what aliens do?"

"Yes, we do the texting and the scones and the kissing." He says.

"Texting and scones?"

"Yes… Is that not what I'm supposed to do?" The Doctor asks. Him and Clara weren't actually 'in a relationship' but there was something there. Clara might have kissed him, but he kissed back.

"You don't take her out for dinner?"

"No… Although I did promise her cocktails on the moon… We got slightly side tracked." The Doctor says, remembering how the TARDIS was then picked up in a field with both of them still in it, leading to the chaotic events of the day.

"On the moon?"

"Yes, on the moon. Although she did like the dinner we had on Ronedrion. It would've helped if they didn't drug her…" He remembers that was not such a great dinner in the end. Craig isn't sure what to say. The moon? Ronedrion? Although, what else would dating the Doctor be like?

"Have you ever taken her to the cinemas?" Craig asks. They had to have at least one human date.

"No… But I bet the TARDIS could make one. Good idea Craig." He says just as Sophie announces dinner.

Pulling Clara's chair out for her to sit, he then sits in the seat next to her. They eat their dinner and have their dessert, until Clara remembers they left the presents back in the TARDIS.

"Doctor… We forgot the presents." She whispers.

"Right… We will be right back. We left something in our car." The Doctor announces. As they make their way to the hallway they hear people calling at them.

"You're under the mistletoe!" One of the guests calls. Clara and the Doctor stand unsure of what to do.

"Well, don't just stand there, kiss!" Another guest yells at the two.

Clara turns to the Doctor and whispers, "You know, we don't have to…"

"Better make it a good one." The Doctor says, spinning her around and dipping her, Clara looking shocked as he presses his mouth to hers. They hear cheering and clapping, and after probably longer than they should, they break apart. Clara grins a bit, her cheeks pink. The Doctor was a good kisser.

"The Doctor's girlfriend. I like the sound of that." Clara whispers to him, and in agreement he laces his hand through hers.

"Would you like to go to the cinemas?" He asks, remembering his conversation with Craig.

"Will there be popcorn involved?"

"I suppose we could swing by the planet that invented popcorn and get some." He says with a grin, swinging the blue TARDIS door open and stepping in with Clara, his girlfriend.

**Hope you like! Gotta love a regeneration-free Christmas (still haven't recovered from Matt's). Leave comments, I would love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
